


Over 8 years

by Andydeea31



Category: Merlin (TV)
Genre: Arthur Knows About Merlin's Magic (Merlin), Magic Revealed, Other, Post-Magic Reveal
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-03-17
Updated: 2019-03-17
Packaged: 2019-11-23 06:50:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 661
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18148523
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Andydeea31/pseuds/Andydeea31
Summary: Bandits are and will always be the worst.





	Over 8 years

Merlin

I've been Arthur's manservant for over 8 years now, and I still haven't told him about my magic. It's not that I haven't tried, but evert time I try to tell him about me being a warlock, the words get stuck in my throat and I'm unable to get them out. And although I would never admit it it in front of another people, it's because I'm scared, I trust Arthur with my life when we're being attacked, but when it comes to the decision of letting me live or killing me I don't know what he'd do. 

His father has taught him since he was very young that magic is the worst thing in the world, and that sorcerers are evil creatures who want to murder innocent people, and to be fair, all of the sorcerers he's ever met wanted to kill him.

Three words that could be my doom or the gates to my freedom are the ones that scare me the most.

But, it turns out that I didn't even have to say them for Arthur to find out about my magical powers, because bandits are and will always be the number one mood killers, five minutes ago we were comfortably resting on the grass after a long hunt, and three bandits showed up out of nowhere, I was too busy with these ones that I almost missed the forth one who almost killed Arthur, but I sent him flying backward, and after that all of them ran away. Arthur, of course, saw everything, he hasn't said a word since the incident and I'm starting to get really nervous.

ææææææææ

Arthur

Merlin has been my manservant for over 8 years now, and although he's very wise and clever half of the time (don't tell him I said that), the other half is an idiot. I don't know if he thinks that he is subtle with his magic or that I am that oblivious, but the fool hasn't yet figured out that I know about his magic.

If you had asked me five minutes ago if I thought that he knew, I would've probably said yes, but since the attack he's been looking cautiously at me as I were to jump to his throat and kill him. At first I was gonna tell him that I knew about his magic and that he could stop looking so... scared, but I've decided to make him suffer for a little bit longer for thinking I would ever hurt him.

"A-arthu..." he tries to say, so nervous that I almost laugh at his stutter but I need to act as if I was mad, so I interrupt him and I say that we'd talk when we get back at the castle.

ææææ

I've know about his magic for 6 years, I found out when I caught him doing chores using magic the first few days I didn't do anything about it but later I decided to look into it and then I discovered what he had been doing for me and my kingdom. I hoped that he'd tell me, but he never did, and later I thought that maybe he already knew and that that was the reason for him not telling me, because I didn't want to accept the fact that he doesn't trust me. 

After an hour and a half of Merlin's nervous glances towards me is enough, I think that I've tortured him enough. 

"Merlin, will you please stop." I see his face grow paler as I say that.

"I-I'm sorry, my Lord, please forgive me" and that's when I start to laugh, Merlin looks at me confused and then I can almost literally hear the mechanisms inside Merlin's brain finally start to work. "You... PRAT, YOU ALREADY KNEW, and you let me almost pee myself."

" Well, serves you well enough, you idiot, thinking I would ever kill you... just promise me, no more secrets."

"I promise, prat."


End file.
